


Painted Gardens

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Artist Keith (Voltron), Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Florist Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), cute fluff, keith is gay yess, lance works at a flower shop, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looks like someone planted a love to one certain person.





	Painted Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to make summaries, first time huh

_Everyone’s a dick, that’s for sure._

Keith thought, struggling to carry heavy bags filled with soil to deliver for some manager (Shiro said so).

Shiro deliver stuff to people but _this_ , this one’s new. Keith had heard some stories about _that certain girl_ who happens to have white dazzling hair, beautiful shade of dark skin, and eyes as sparkly as glitter and ice. Keith heard rumors, and he doesn’t pay any attention to what others have been talking about. He's too busy focusing on whatever his morning job is.

What’s bothering him is that Shiro has been _awfully happy_ this time around.

“Keith, are those the last ones?” Shiro asked to the trailing adult behind him. “There’s the last one at the truck,” Keith said then placed the bag, “I’ll go get it.” Keith jogged out to the door and whoops, there goes a blur.

“I’LL GET IT!” Shiro said as he dashed out the entrance of the large greenhouse.

“HEY!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay Lance, is that all we need for column four?”

“Pretty sure, ma’am!”

“Ugh, please don’t call me that, Lance. You’re too formal.”

Lance mumbled a not-so-sorry apology to Allura, who happens to be checking all the last things for the greenhouse. She didn’t listen.

You see, Allura’s father owned a flower shop and a greenhouse; a large one rather. Now Lance noticed something. Since the place has been running out of fertilizers, the squad looked for assistance for it. Allura said she already hired a person.

She’s been awfully happy.

“Hey Allura.”

“Hm?” She turned from the flower section, her smile so bright that made Lance thinks that she’s a solar living light bulb (plus the white hair too). Lance slowly narrowed his eyes at her, “You didn’t tell me the names of the _persons_ you hired last Friday.”

Allura gasped happily and Lance thinks that isn’t a good thing either. That face means something terrible is going to happen.

_Oh god I said something._

“Oh! I’m so glad you asked, Lance. You’re gonna love who I hired!” Allura exclaimed and there goes Lance’s listening skills, “----- brothers ----------------- job for -------, Shiro -----  two blocks ----- Keith ----- coffee --- art shop....”

Lance perked up, _brothers, huh?_ Oh, this is gonna be interesting. He spaced out ended up not listening to Allura.

“Lance? Lance. Lance-??”

“Huh?”

“There’s a cockroach by your foot-“

“OH MY GOD-!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keith isn’t certain on how many people are going to be buying coffee or a time-killing in the art room for today. Night shifts aren’t his forte but as long as he gets his money then he’s fine. Shiro usually comes by in the mornings (but of course, Keith can’t entertain his brother during mornings) and hangs out for a while at night after his work. His customers are just college students (some art students?), mostly night owls, and he noticed other insomniac people.

So usually at nights, it isn’t actually very busy. He can serve people properly and just how they like it in their coffee. It’s very peaceful in his opinion.

Keith was by the counter (well hidden from other annoying people who wants the barista) sitting on the floor and trying to draw in his sketchbook, his colored pencils were scattered on the floor too, but he manages to hide them by the time a costumer comes by.

In his sketchbook, light strokes of blue goes at the bottom of the page, hues of red and lavender at the top. Keith was in his imaginations of twilights, and how it feels to actually witness one. He does wishes to experience one at least once in his life. Keith grabs a dark green pencil to color the plants at the corners curved-like, he throws a little orange to add life in it.

It was all running smoothly, not until two young men walked in the shop. Keith quickly put away his art materials and stood up quickly, then put on his face.

_Annoyed Keith activated; 3 seconds_

“-ou know that Hunk? Can you actually please help my physics class, I’m failing a grade about it.... Pleaaaasseeee?” the lanky man begged to the other. “I know that Lance, and I assume you are focusing on biology, too?”

“Hey, I’m good at biology you big man.”

“Says the one who works in a greenhouse.”

They continued to snicker, the small man is very loud and the other was... amused. Keith made a conclusion about them, the tiny man was addressed as Lance and the other is Hunk. _“College....”_ Keith snarled beneath his breath. Keith brushed his apron with both hands then changed his aura, “What can I get ya’?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hunk, can we get some coffee then bombard Pidge and Matt?” Lance whined, who’s arm is hanging off in Hunk’s bed. The other big guy just hummed and shrugged. Lance whined once more. “Hunk, pleaassee?” Lance begged one more time. Hunk groaned, “Lance, are you not tired?” and turned from his desk. The twink whined more, “But Hunk, there isn’t much to do!”

“Do your homework then? That essay isn’t done and is due for like - what, this Friday?”

“It’s still Tuesday, it can wait!”

“Your still-life drawing of flowers? Or was that a leaf, I don’t know – I mean, you told me about it...” Hunk stood, opening his drawer next to his desk, “How’s that even related to your biology course? That’s very art related...”

“Observing the _unique design of a leaf?_ That’s due tomorrow afternoon. I have no materials to do those since its biology! Who does that?”

“Ooh, that’s harsh. Well there’s a coffee shop two corners away from here, we can walk to there while we talk about what you need to write about your essay,” Hunk suggested calmly, “then we can go to the Holt’s place.”

Lance slowed down, his face scrunched and eyes narrow in deep thought. He may not like drawing and sketching, but it’s for biology class. He sighed, “Okay then...”

In the night of their walk, Hunk just kept on observing his surroundings while walking on the sidewalk. Lance’s company is nice just the way it is (even with the constant nagging whenever he’s around). Even if Lance is not around at times, Hunk can manage being alone well. But it’s not as alone as the first week in the old and stinky dorm. His experience was not nice on the first day. The room stinks, he asked the janitor about it and just told him that it’s probably because of the heat during summer in the smelly carpet. Not until Lance came around the third week. It was a disaster, after knowing Lance is coming at the same college, he also felt relieved to know his childhood best friend came.

Lance, on the other hand, keeps on wandering everywhere. It’s near midnight and the stars are up high and bright. Hunk took note where Lance was distracted to; cupcake shop, the shoe store near their dorms, winter shop, and not oddly enough, the flower shop. Despite Lance being around flowers and plants for a long time, he was still mesmerized by how plants around him work; the greens, blues, reds, just all of their colors, too.

Just because its drawing doesn’t mean Lance needs to hate it (well technically, there’s a bit _nature side_ in it so he tries not to dislike it).

“Hey Lance, what are you gonna do in Pidge’s place anyways?” Hunk asked out of the _blue_.

“We can bombard them.” Lance simply answered. Hunk didn’t buy that lie, so he sighed.

“You’re trying to let Pidge to fix your phone since it fell in the toilet didn’t it?” Hunk quickly explained the situation Lance is in.

“Hunk!” Lance yelped. Hunk just smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What can I get ya’?”

Lance stopped talking, looked at the person by the counter, _and wow he’s gorgeous,_ Lance directly looked at the other’s eyes.

_He could see stars in those eyes._

It looks like purple lilac, but faded; a mix with ash gray. The man on the counter has silky hair, noticing the growing mullet, now Lance wants to comb his hands in the other’s hair. The stained apron really looks adorable on the other. Lance really can’t stop looking at those eyes; so distracted that his mouth betrayed his words.

“H-hey...” Lance stopped himself, then coughed. Hunk silently chuckled. Lance glared at him, until finally proceeded to _try_ and order his coffee. “I-iced coffee with whipped cream please...”

Mullet head raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Do add a lot of sugar in i-“

“And one-hour pass to the art room!” Hunk giddily interrupted. Lance glared harder at his friend, this was sort of not planned for Lance, at least.... that’s not he thinks of; other than that, he was glad he came in this shop. The guy behind the counter quickly wrote it down in his notepad. "Name, please?" He asked. "Just Lance." Hunk interfered Lance, the small guy shot Hunk a glare. The guy winked at Lance, "Wait here for the pass." then left to prepare their drinks.

 _Did he just winked at me?_ Lance bloomed red. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Both of the men waited for their drinks and the pass. Lance looked behind him, now getting a little impatient, there was a line forming but not long. Hunk nudged Lance in the elbow to get his attention back. He almost tripped, “Not so strong big guy, I’m gonna fall!” Lance squeaked.

 _"I found your type."_ Hunk pridefully pointed out.

Lance screeched internally where he stood, of course Hunk's going to find out. "You're denying it, bud." Hunk declared, going near to Lance's ear and whispering it. Lance whipped around to face the guy, his friend's smug face written all over his face. Lance knew what that face means. 

It means Hunk's going to set them up.

"You. Me. Talk. To the Holt's pl-"

"Orders for _Lance_."

Lance shuddered of the voice. Hastily spun to the counter-guy, face really red from either being embarrassed or he's facing his man crush now. Looking down at the counter, there he saw his drink and the pass. There also laid a packet of sugar. Hunk grabbed the paper then snatched Lance's drink, "See ya' there in the seats, buddy."

Hunk left him,  _great._  

"Are you gonna pay or stand there wallowing about your drink?" 

Lance looked for the guy's name tag. There was none. Lance's mind blotted out, he feels blank by not knowing the guy's name.

"Hello? There's still a line ya' know." 

Lance snapped out of reality, instantly grabbing his wallet to pay. Taking out the money, Lance, who was slightly shaking from embarrassment. Slowly, Lance could hear his own heartbeat. He glanced at the guy's purple eyes. Then slammed the money to the counter. The loud sound that the puny guy shook the whole room. Everything was silent.

"Uh... Lance?" 

"Sorry ev'rybody... Please continue to whatever you're doing..." Lance muttered, then left the counter. Just passing the art room, he proceeded to run to Hunk, his heartbeat still pounding and he can hear the ringing noises. 

"Lance?"

"Hunk, I'm a failuuuurrrreeee."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Keith, what happened out there?" 

"A... _guy_... happened."

"...Oh?"

"It's none of your business." Keith retorted. Shay, his co-worker in the shop, a student sculptor; moral supporter of Keith's works apparently. "Shame, he's cute, too."

Keith groaned in his deck chair. Slouching even more and burying his face in his sketchbook. The thought of dating Lance was... overwhelming, he's trying to deny it. Keith loved the voice, especially the eyes. It seemed so blue, it's just like what Keith had imagined it in his daydreams.

He regrets the fact that he winked at Lance.

Shay laughed and sets down her coffee on the table. "The guy with him was cute too..." Shay murmured. Keith sparked up in his chair, "Oh?" in an amusing tone, Keith smirked.

"Oh, shut it you..." bashfully said Shay, "Okay. Whatever, artist boy. Continue."

The workers lounge at the break room. Even if it doesn't even seem like a break room. Deck chairs arranged in the corners, a simple coffee table in its middle. Appealing minimalist figures (it's still about coffee??) painted at the other side of the room. Light pastels and cute designs of lamps, the basic chandeliers, frames, and even coffee miniatures on the shelves with lots of books in the cabinet. Keith really likes the interior, by the fact that he and Shay contributed to the designing. He had fun while it lasted, but damn the owner of the building was rich as hell. 

For once, he has his own time while being drained from the deliveries he and his brother was hired from.

Keith couldn't get his mind off about Lance, that's what he picked up. Shay was pestering him about it. The incident a while ago was far from shocking of what Keith had expected from the tanned man. He honestly thought that Lance was an annoying guy who would or can blackmail you from stupid things like accidentally eating a crayon from being so focused of _other_ things. That was oddly specific. 

"You know, we could set each other up..." Shay says. Keith knows she was only saying it absentmindedly, he let the information slide for now, knowing how much it will mortify the big gal.

Keith couldn't lie that he liked the idea.


End file.
